


Apple Butter (Part Three)

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Autumn, F/M, Filler, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Modern, Modern AU, Pumpkin patch au, fall - Freeform, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: After discovering each other at the pumpkin patch, Rayla and Callum try to make up for past mistakes.
Relationships: Rayllum (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Apple Butter (Part Three)

“Callum? What are you doing here?” Rayla asked walking up to where he stood. He was hugging his arms and shivering, Claudia’s jacket draped over his shoulders. When he saw her, his face fell. 

“Oh, I- uh-“ he stammered, “I was just here to go through the corn maze-“

“No. Nope, nuh uh. That’s not it. Why are you here?” Rayla stepped closer. Claudia and Soren shared a concerned look before stepping back. 

“I told you, I wanted to go through the corn maze! What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

Rayla froze. “I wanted to go through the corn maze.”

“Okay, this is bogus!” Claudia interrupted. “Callum, we literally  _ just _ talked about this. We agreed you would  _ talk to her _ .”

“I know, but-“

“Nope! Explain.” Claudia stepped back and crossed her arms. Callum looked between Claudia, then Rayla, then Claudia again, then back at the ground, then started talking really fast.

“I feel really bad about missing the party, and I didn’t know how to apologise, so I wanted to get you that apple butter from here that you like, but before I could get it, you and Soren showed up, so Claudia and I hid in the corn maze, but then you started to come into the corn maze, but I didn’t want you to see me, because I didn’t know if you were still mad and I didn’t wanna risk it because I hate when you’re mad and I hate letting you down so we ran into the corn maze to try and get away but you were also in the corn maze so we went to the pumpkin patch but then you showed up at the pumpkin patch so Claudia and I went  _ back  _ into the corn maze, but then Claudia took my jacket until I told her my secret so I apparently caught a cold-  _ achoo! _ \- so we came back to the farmer’s stand so I coud finally get you a freaking jar of some stupid apple butter but the stand is closed and I’m a selfish prick and now I’m never gonna make it up to you and I’m so sorry and I didn’t even get the _ stupid apple butter _ !” 

Callum stood there, out of breath, waiting for Rayla’s reaction. She just stared at him.

“Wait,  _ you’re _ sorry?” she asked, confused. Callum nodded, avoiding her eye. “But- but I said all those horrible things-“

“Yeah, and you were right! I should have kept a better track of time, and I understand completely why you were mad, because I made a commitment to go and I didn’t-“

“But I completely overreacted- I said some awful things, so why aren’t you fuming at me?” Rayla asked. “I came here to get something for you because  _ I  _ felt guilty!”

“I’m not fuming because- wait, you did?” Callum sniffed, wiping his nose. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to apologize, I- here,” she thrust the parcel at him, suddenly bashful. Callum took the package and pulled the ribbon. The paper fell away, revealing a crumbled muffin. “It’s pumpkin and chocolate chip. Because you like pumpkin stuff.” She looked away. “I’m sorry it’s so crumbled, Soren challenged me to race through the maze, and-“ Before she could finish, Callum ran up and threw his arms around her neck, burying his nose in her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you,” he answered. Rayla melted, wrapping her arms around him.

“You're really cold,” she chuckled, pulling away. Callum smiled.

“Yeah,” he sniffed, “I know.”

“Okay you two that was super sweet,” Soren interrupted, coming up in between them, “But this pumpkin is at least a thousand pounds, and I cannot hold it for much longer.”

“Soren’s right, we need to get you out of the cold.” Claudia came up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s meet at my house- I know just the tea to get rid of the sniffles.”

“Thanks, Claudia,” Callum smiled. Rayla took his hand as they walked back to Soren and Claudia’s cars. 

“Your hand is really cold,” she said.

“Well don’t hold it if you’re gonna make fun of it!” 

—

At Claudia’s and Soren’s place, the four sat in the living room, tired from the day. Callum was in the chair closest to the burning fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and sipping a mug of tea. Rayla and Soren sat on the ground around the coffee table, playing a really messed up game of scrabble. None of the words they put down were actually in the dictionary. Claudia was in the kitchen, baking a fresh batch of pumpkin muffins, since the one from the farmer’s stand was cold and crumbled. Rayla had taken it and thrown it away, insisting that she’d buy him an even better one the next time they went. Callum tied the orange ribbon around his wrist.

“Fergalicious isn’t a word,” Soren grumbled, staring at the board. 

“Yeah it is,” Rayla reasoned. “If ‘biketender’ is a word, fergalicious can be a word.”

“I don’t think you guys are playing this right,” Callum offered.

“Shut up,” they said together, not looking up. Callum didn’t mind the sting- his two best friends were getting along. He smiled and sipped his tea as Rayla and Soren argued over the word  _ hyperloop. _

“It’s not in the dictionary, so it doesn’t count!” Rayla shouted.

“Well by that logic, we have to start over!”

“Fine, you can put ‘hyperloop’ on the board, but I get to keep fergalicious!”

“You’re just mad because I’m about to win.”

“No you’re not. Watch this.” Rayla placed eight tiles on the board, spelling out _ firenado _ . “Boom!” she shouted, “I won!”

“Noooooo!” Soren picked up the edge of the board, flipping it and all the tiles onto Rayla. Callum just took another sip of tea. This happened every time they played scrabble. 

“Okay, muffins are ready!” Claudia called from the kitchen over the sound of the oven beeping. Rayla smiled, standing to head over. 

“Hey, wait!” Soren called after her. “You didn’t pick up the pieces!”

“You made the mess, you clean it up!” Rayla retaliated, sitting at the island in the kitchen. Callum stood, ready to join her, when Soren asked,

“Hey, wanna help out your best friend?” He smirked, gesturing down to the mess of scrabble tiles he spilled on the floor.

“Nah, I want a muffin. You have fun, though!” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this ones a bit shorter- this was a lot of fun to write and i hope that you enjoy! i’m excited for the post tomorrow and hope you are too!


End file.
